Watashi No Akuma No Kazoku
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Watashi No Akuma Kazoku - The continuation of The Pack! "I Kurayami, will kill those who apose my friends." Kurayami said coldly to team 7 of the Hidden leaf Villang.   Still not good at romance! Please help?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Kurayami walked down the streets of Sana. She was looking for something to do. Anything. 1 year had passed since she revealed that her family were demons, she was a regular human being, and she had been trained well by the strongest member of her family.

She walked down the road, a fisherman's hat atop her head, and an Akatsuki cloak around her being.

Pein had let her become a ninja of the Rain village. She passed with flying colors in becoming a student, genin, conin, and jonin, all within 1 year.

She was very successful as a ninja. She was kind hearted at times, but 98% of the time her heart was as black as her cloak and stone cold.

She had finally finished her 3 week long mission to the Sand.

Heading back to base, she was spotted by 3 ninja of the leaf. One had blond hair and blue eyes, another had pink hair and green eyes, and the last one had white hair and black eye(s) one of them being covered by his headband.

She silently passed by them like they were absent. She knew that the blond was Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed fox host.

She was told if she encountered this unparticular host, to stay clear of a fight. If she was engaged in battle, to get out. If that was a problem, then to go down fighting.

She kept on even with his shouts faint and growing weaker as she walked. She soon found herself starring face to face with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Her face remained emotionless, however.

She made the horse hand seal and whispered: "Earth style: Ground Sweep."

She developed this jutsu on her own specifically to make her end up behind her opponent to avoid a fight.

She resumed walking leaving them confused as to why a member of the Akatsuki didn't try to capture Naruto- The nine tails.

Naruto through a Kunai at her head. She reached behind her and caught it with her index finger and her middle finger.

She then turned to meet their gaze. She lifted up her right hand and through it back.


	2. Kurayami's partner

Hiyaz! New chap is out! YAY! I love to write for you guys! It's sooo much fun, and it helps calm my overactive imagination!

Hidan: Hey, what ever happened to Deidara? I haven't seen him since you went searching for him.

Me: Oh… uh, let's just say you won't need to worry about him until his time to enter the story comes near. *grins evilly* (evil) Flash back time!

_Flash back…_

"_Ha! So that's where you're hiding." I crept behind Deidara… (This part of the flash back contains violence, your discretion is advised.) I gave him a pivot kick in the grind, gave him a few uppercuts and inflicted countless other injuries that he will need to rebuild up his selfasteem from. Deidara was then tied up by yours truly, and shoved in a secret place._

_End flash back…_

Hidan:*takes a couple hundred steps back*

Pein:*freezes in Position*

Konan:*hides behind Kisame*

Kisame:*cringes*

Itachi: …!*runs away*(ha ha, I made Itachi a coward! Sorry, Itachi fans)

Kakuzu:*enters the room puzzled*

Tobi: You killed Deidara-sanpie?

Zetsu:*sinks into the ground*

Sasori: !

Kurayami: WHAT!

Me: *sigh* No Tobi I didn't kill him. Oh before I forget there's a new character belonging to Angel Moonclaw. And her name is Azumi Ookami.

Normal POV

Naruto ducked franticly because the kunai was coming straight for him and fast. Kurayami turned and kept on her way.

Moments later (after events unknown), she was once again face-to-face with the blond, growling. "I Kurayami, will kill those who oppose my friends." Kurayami said coldly to team 7 of the Hidden leaf Village.

She swiftly turned on her heals and continued.

Hours later…

"Hey-o, I'm back… finally." Kurayami said walking through the foyer

"Hey, bitch. Everyone is out on a mission except for you, me, Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan."

"I could care less."

"We could always do something fucking knotty, you know?"

"Hmm. Not cute, not funny, and so not going to happen."

"Oh, I forgot. You're Deidara's girl." He said.

"Uh, what do you mean, `you're Deidara's girl`?"

"I mean he has a fucking crush on ya. Or did he not tell you?"

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks. She was ever so grateful for the high collar of the cloak that hid the blush.

Kurayami gave a blank stare. _' __Does__he__mean__it?__Or__is__that__bastard__trying__to__get__my__hopes__up__about__Deidara?__'_

Kurayami POV

"Right now I don't think is the best time to say that. He could walk through at any moment." I stated the blush still playing on my cheeks.

I always thought Deidara was cute. But with my pack training I know Hidan might be lying.

_My Personal Rule Book._

_Never trust who is a jokester._

_Don't assume anything until you have all the info._

_And finally never go in search of a mate._

I had used these same rules for the past 3 years.

I was the proud alpha of Pakku no! And, when they get here I will be once again. But I guess I could have easily taken over as leader of the Akatsuki, but I'm not entirely heartless.

Walking away I started humming 'Most Girls' by P!nk.

As I walked to my room I got a message from Pein.

"**Kurayami, we have a new member. I'm pairing her with you seeing as you too are a wolf lover."**

"HEY! Who you callin` wolf lover, lover boy?"

"**Akhem, not the point. Anyway, I want you to make her feel welcome. After all she is loyal to her alpha. Though I don't think she'll follow any orders."**

"Is that all, Bubble Bain?"

"**I****knew****there****was****a****rezone****Konan****wanted****me****to****put****her****with****you.****"** He muttered this.

"Get on with it." I snapped.

"**She's been left alone in your room, being graded by Bloodstain and Bloodbath."**

"Whatever." I said and continued to my room.

I opened a black door with what looked like blood oozing down after being splattered with the crimson coloured substance.

When I walked in I got a shock. 1. Why was Bloodbath and Mother getting their bellies rubbed by a complete stranger, and 2. Who was she.

"Uh, what are you doing to my wolves?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to oppose their alpha."

I made note that she has wolf ears and a tail. "You remind me of someone I know. Her name is Ritoruurufu. But she is in another world. You should hide those. Heck, last time I saw her Hidan was harassing her about being a demon."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kurayami Demon. And yours?"

"Azumi Ookami"

"Safe Wolf, is that so?"

"yes that's what my name means."

"Mine means Darkness."


	3. Ah, my pack

Please exept my deepest appolagies! One: I know you guys are expecting romance between Kurayami and Deidara, but I really need help! Please PM me for ways to get them together if you have an Idea. Two: Sorry for my short chap!

Hidan: Stop appoligiesing to people that aren't even reading it, bitch!

Me: ! *run of crying*

Kurayami: Now look what you did!

Hidan: What? It's the truth!

Kurayami: She already knew that! You didn't have to go and point it out to the world!

Konan:*walks into the room* Why is Death-chan crying? Does it have something to do with Hidan or, the fact berrly anybody is reading?

Azumi: Both.

Konan: *shadow covers eyes* Hidan, you are going to go appoligise and take back what you said or, I'll have Kurayami and Pein-sama rip you limb from limb.

Hidan: What is it with Death_Wolf 101 and ripping people limb from limb?

Azumi: Who knows?

Kurayami: Death-chan does not own naruto or Azumi. Azumi belongs to Angel Moonclaw and the show "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Tobi: ENJOY STORY!

Everyone in the room (other then tobi): GAH!

* * *

><p>Kurayami POV<p>

"Tobi! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I yelled. Tobi thought it would be funny to disrupt our girl talk. Azumi was helping me track down that moron.

"TOBI!" We both yelled.

"Tobi sorry! Tobi won't do it again!" He yelled from somewhere in the base.

"Kurayami, un! What did Tobi do,hm?" Deidara asked jogging up to us.

"Deidara, this is Azumi, Azumi, this is Deidara." I said. "Azumi and I where gossiping but, Tobi disturbed us. Now we want to kill him! We where on a very important topic!" I said. Deidara nodded in understanding."Now, if you'll excuse us, we would like to continue hunting the little runt down!" Azumi added.

"Are you finding it hard to not show your true form?" I asked when he was gone.

"Yeah, it already shows enough. I don't need what happened to your friend to happen to me." She replied.

"Y'up. History repeats itself." I said with a sigh.

We searched all over the base. No Tobi. "Uhg! This is so frustrating! WERE IN HELL'S NAME IS THAT MASKED BRAT!" I exclaimed.

"Who are we looking for, I mean... you know... I'm the new member, so, I don't know him." Azumi said.

Sighing I answered, "his name is Tobi. He likes to pester everyone in the base. But, I, of course am immune to his annoyingness so I don't get the full effect but, it comes pretty damn close!" I closed my eyes, hoping we could find him soon. The last thing we needed was for him to tell all the members of Akatsuki what we were discussing.

**"Kurayami. You and Azumi are to go after the nine tails. I know I told you no but, now you have a partner."** Pein said.

"Gee thanks, I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

**"Just go. And if the mission fails, I expect some info on him."** With that said we made our way to the exit.

I sweat dropped at the leaders comments. How dare a lower classmen order me around!

I must have looked irritated because Azumi asked me if everything was all right.

"I'm fine, I guess I just miss Pakku no, I was alpha. No one told me off, or disobeyed an order. I'm still not used to the life of the under-dog. I've always been top-dog." I said.

"I don't like taking orders either. But I respect you, _Alpha Kurayami_." I was shocked. Nobody had called me that for almost 2 years! I was dumbfounded that she thought of me so highly, and we just met not even 24 hours ago.

I smiled at her and looked at her with such loving eyes. The look I used to give Tsuki when I loved her, respected her, and proud to call her my little sister. She was already filling the void of not having Tsuki around.

"Akumu?" I said as I saw a figyer that looked a lot like her.

"Alpha! Hey guys, I found Alpha Kurayami!" Akumu said.

"Sis! You made it into the Akatsuki! Yay! That's my big sister for you!"

"Watashi wa ryōhō o korosu mae ni shattodaun!" I yelled.

"Silly Alpha, we still can't speak Japanese." Tsuki laughed.

"Kuso, watashi wa nihongo de monogoto o i~tsu te kodawatte iru. Anata wa, watashi no iu koto o hon'yaku A-zumi o shite kudasai?" I asked Azumi.

"Yes Alpha."

"Anata ga nihongo o shitte iru kamisama ni kansha!"

"Alpha Kurayami said, 'Shut up before I kill you both!' by the way."

"Tsuki, Akumu wa, koreha azu mi Ōgamidesu."

"Moon, Nightmare, this is Azumi Okami"

What are you? her patriot?" Tsuki asked.

"She asked me to translate." Azumi said.

"Ah," both said. I face-palmed.


End file.
